Bizarre Fushigi Yugi Dreams
by Songwind
Summary: Fun dreams I've had concerning FY chars. Mostly concerning Chichiri, Tamahome, and Tasuki. Take a look! Am I sane? Was I ever?! ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Bizarre Fushigi Yugi Dreams  
By Songwind  
Notes- This is a dream- okay, actually two dreams- I had recently, and I figured that since it thoroughly entertained me all night long, it might give others something interesting to read when they have nothing better to do. ^_^  
WARNING- One of the dreams is Miaka/Chichiri. Please don't kill me, I didn't consciously do that. (Hides behind Muse for protection)  
Disclaimer- I don't own Fushigi Yugi. This IS my dream, however. Read and fear my bizarre-ness. Mwahaha. Um, yeah.   
  
~*~  
  
The dream started out normally enough. Then again, they almost always do... I was with a friend of mine (Abby), my parents, and my grandparents. We were wandering around in Borders, and it's the middle of the night. There are only a few other customers wandering around, none of which I really know.   
  
After a while of just wandering around, I end up in the back of Borders- you know, where the DVDs and the CDs are. When I got there, instead of CDs and such, there was this little reading area and Chiriko was in there!   
  
I blink at him, and I'm like, "Oh, sorry for disturbing you." Chiriko ignores me. Thanks a lot, Chiriko. I turn around and wander back out.  
  
Then the weirdness begins.  
  
I turn into Chichiri, turn around AGAIN, and run back to where Chiriko was reading. This time, Chiriko notices me and waves. I ignore him this time, however, and nearly run into a random guy who's also there. I promptly pull out Chichiri's staff and start chasing him around, "DAAA!"-ing and trying to hit him on the head with it.  
  
At that point my friend Abby appears and she sees me and thinks I'm the real Chichiri and goes, "CHICHIRI!" and tries to glomp me.  
  
Then I say, "Wait, I'm not Chichiri!" and turn back into myself.  
  
Abby lets go of me and runs off for a while. I shrug, wave at Chiriko, and follow her out.  
  
Then I start running away because Abby has turned into Chichiri and is trying to hit ME with the staff. Somehow I end up flying and Borders suddenly has a hundred- foot ceiling, all cathedral-like. So I fly around for a while, then I spot the REAL Chichiri who's hiding from who knows what.  
  
I jump down and say, "HI!"  
  
He ignores me. What's with Fushigi Yugi characters ignoring me? What did I do?  
  
Anyway. He is watching some guy over the bookshelves and is apparently hiding from him. I peer over too and realize it's Tasuki, and he's pissed about something 'cause he's busy torching a bunch of books. I feel sorry for the books.  
  
Then I end up as the real Chichiri for a while, and I'm talking to someone who I'm guessing is Kouran's parents because that's what they talk to Chichiri about in the dream. The mom's nice enough, saying things like, "I'm sure you understand why we don't really approve of this."   
  
And I'm like, "Approve of what?"  
  
Kouran's dad just glares at me.  
  
After that, I wake up for a while, then go back to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
My second dream started off as bizarre. Imagine this as a Fushigi Yugi and Final Fantasy Nine crossover. If you don't know what Final Fantasy 9 is (shame on you!), then picture a small village kind of place. Things start out in an inn. I'm Tamahome at the moment.   
  
I'm talking to another character at the moment- I think it was Mitsukake- who mentions Chichiri acting strangely and obsessing over Miaka. Now, as Tamahome you'd think I'd get pissed at that. Instead, I just kind of shrug and suggest that I go find Chichiri. Mitsukake agrees.  
  
So I wander out of the inn, down the street, and somehow end up in an area that looks like a huge, square swimming pool hidden by huge bushes, though for some reason I think it's a hot-springs or something like that. At the entrance, I see a freaked-out Chichiri peering outside. He sees me and ducks into the pools.   
  
I follow in and then I'm no longer Tamahome- I'm in the corner watching while Tamahome starts talking to Chichiri.  
  
"What's with you?" Tamahome asks. "You've been acting weird, you're worrying everyone..."  
  
Then Chichiri gets real pissed and there's this FLASH of light. The next thing I know, Tamahome's being held over the pool of water by Chichiri's ki while Chichiri is above him, glaring at him.   
  
Then, in Japanese, Chichiri starts ranting about Miaka. Well, it's not REALLY Japanese, seeing as I don't speak the language. It's more like he's speaking gibberish with an occasional "no da!" added in, and there are subtitles underneath.   
  
Anyway, here's basically what he says...   
  
"Can you imagine what I'm going through? I doubt it. How painful it is, do you know what it's like, to want to, to touch her, to hold her..."  
  
And other good stuff like that. The weird thing is, he's talking in this weird booming voice instead of his usual voice. ^_^   
  
Anyway, after that, Chichiri runs off again and I watch as Tamahome shakes his head. Then a screen appears saying I've joined Tamahome's party and we both go wander off to this mountain-like area that has mist all over it.   
  
A bunch of Moogles are running around here (small, pink creatures with bon-bon looking things on their heads) and they ask us to take care of the monsters around the area, as it's their home. Tamahome agrees, and a monster appears.  
  
We go into fighting stance, and our entire party appears- we actually have four people in our fighting group. There's me, Tamahome, Miboshi (or some other short guy who keeps possessing the enemy) and a shape-shifter guy of some sort. I realize we're only at level three and the monster is at level ten. The monster kills everyone but me (^_^) and I have to heal everyone. Then we all run back to the inn from the beginning of the dream.  
  
We walk into the inn, and while Tamahome is talking to a bunch of complaining Moogles I walk over to talk to Chichiri, who's looking depressed (without his mask, I might add. ^_^). I overhear the Moogles going on and on about how we should have beaten all the monsters already and asking Tamahome why we weren't helping them.  
  
Anyway, I ask Chichiri what is wrong and he replies by ranting about Miaka some more. I kind of sweat-drop and say, "You know, it's better to have only one or two good friends..."  
  
"Than none at all," Chichiri finishes.  
  
For some reason that makes him feel better and I wander back to where Tamahome's arguing with the Moogle. Finally Tamahome promises yet again that we'll go back and fight all of the monsters and the Moogle leaves him alone.  
  
I'm like, "No, I'm not going out there until we get stronger."  
  
Tamahome goes, "So we'll have to level up."   
  
"Um..."  
  
Then Chichiri joins our party and the shape-shifter guy gets kicked out. Thankfully he stops ranting about Miaka. Instead he starts muttering about becoming his 'hot springs self' and the rest of us sweat-drop.  
  
~*~  
  
...And then I woke up.   
  
Special dreams, huh? I have no idea why Tamahome was in there... (Scratches head) He's not even my favorite character, but oh well. To answer people's questions before they ask them, YES, I actually dream subtitles (I've done it three times now), and yes, I dream about being anime characters. And YES, they're usually the male characters. And no, I'm not high on anything.   
  
So what did you think? Now maybe people will understand why I like sleeping. My dreams are fun. I get to be anime characters and fly and chase them around with Chichiri's staff. ^_^ Shutting up now... 


	2. Chapter Two The Dreams Return!

Fushigi Yugi Dreams Continued!  
Notes- I'm back already! (grin) I'm glad you all enjoy reading my dreams as much as I love dreaming them up and writing them! I'm sorry I made you choke on your food, by the way, Neko-chan. (pats her back worriedly) You okay? Anyway, here's another bizarre dream to keep you occupied for about ten seconds or so in your lives. Hope you enjoy this too!  
  
And yes, these are all my ACTUAL dreams, believe it or not. DREAM versions of the characters belong to me, though obviously the real ones do NOT. -_- Oh well. I'll get them, someday...  
  
~*~  
  
This dream started out fairly normal. Picture a high school, any high school. Now picture a huge cafeteria, with all the plastic chairs and badly made tables and all that other high school goodness we all love. Got that pictured? Good.  
  
Cut to where the Suzaku Seishi the Seiryuu Seishi (did I spell that right?) and me are sitting. The Suzaku Seishi are at one long table, the Seiryuu the other. Obviously. Now, for some reason, I pictured Nakago there, but I couldn't really make out the other characters.  
  
Now, first I'll describe what the Suzaku Seishi was doing. Miaka was nowhere in sight- I'll get to her in a minute. Tasuki and Tamahome were wrestling on top of the table, though everyone was ignoring them. Nuriko had somehow gotten hold of a video recorder and was playing around with it. Mitsukake was kind of sitting there staring into space. I'm not sure where Hotohori went- he probably wandered off at one point or another. Chichiri is sitting nearby me, the only sane one of the group that's there. And poor Chiriko is in another part of the school entirely.  
  
You see, my school has a nursery area in the dream, and Chiriko is stuck in there 'cause he's considered too young to be hanging around high school kids. So he's wandering around bored out of his mind babysitting the little kids.  
  
Back to the cafeteria, at one point I look up and see Chichiri deciding to leave. I wave at him, and he says, "I'm going to check on Chiriko," before leaving. Sadly, no subtitles this time. -_- Oh well!  
  
While he's gone, I notice the Seiryuu Seishi and wander over to where the 'Boshi twins are playing chess. I ask them, "Where's the priestesses?"  
  
One of them throws a thumb over their shoulder.  
  
I turn and there's a door, and I go over. I peek in, and hear a lot of screaming, throwing of books, and other such things. I quickly close the door and come back. "Thanks," I say. They ignore me.  
  
Now here's the funny part. Chichiri comes back, but for some reason he doesn't want anyone to recognize him. I notice him hiding, peeking inside the door to where we all are, and then see him POOF into basically a blonde version of himself with small glasses and a nice suit. ^_^ I know, strange imagination.  
  
Anyway, he comes over and tells me he's a new student. I'm like, "Right," and wink. Then I say, "I'm Songwind,"- yes, my penname, not my real name- and we shake hands. He acts like we've never met before.  
  
We start talking, and then we move on to "making sacrifices."  
  
Chichiri makes this kind of speech.  
  
"You know, sometimes you have to step out and make sacrifices. Like stepping into a whole new room with people you don't even know."  
  
"Like you?" I say.  
  
He nods. "Yeah, and then there are sacrifices like..." then he goes on about something else. I can't remember exactly.  
  
Tasuki and Tamahome nearly fall on top of us, so we move away and sit somewhere else, and Chichiri laughs at them when I apologize about them. Notice that Chichiri's still in disguise.  
  
Now, Nakago's been watching us. Even though he hasn't shown the least interest in either Priestess or the other Seishi, he immediately zones in on Chichiri, and begins to cast a sort of spell that will make Chichiri turn back into himself.  
  
Then there's this manga sort of shot with Chichiri holding his head in his hands and a panicked expression on his face (with his mask on). There are assorted chairs and a looming Nakago in the background. And Chichiri's saying, "How did he find out I'm Chichiri?! I've only said 'no da' once or twice!"  
  
Then there's this cut back to the nursery where Chiriko's wandering around babysitting this baby who looks a lot like him (think Eikoden ^_^). He sighs and looks around, then picks up a manga. It's about the size of a normal one, maybe two hundred pages tops, but it's got maybe five animes in there instead of just one! There was Fushigi Yugi (of course), Gundam Wing, and some others I can't remember.   
  
Back to us... Chichiri is still in his disguise even though Nakago cast his spell. Nakago finally gets interested in what the priestesses are doing and wander off. Chichiri turns back to me and says, "You remember what I said about sacrifices?"  
  
I nod.  
  
Then the dream ends...  
  
~*~  
  
Dream four. Whoo boy, this was weird.   
  
First off, it was a musical.  
  
(Watches as people give her strange looks before starting to walk away very slowly and avoiding eye contact.)   
  
What, you've never dreamt musicals before either?! Come on people! I've dreamt them twice! And it was only partially a musical! Like, Tamahome and Nuriko were singing a song at one point. But I'll get to that in a minute.  
  
It started off pretty much normal. Again, picture the lobby of a high school. Except make it about four stories tall and mix it with whatever malls you go to. And whatever highway you're closest to. That about covers what the setting looks like. Oh, and instead of a main office in the lobby, there's a clothing store. I think that's it.  
  
Anyway, we (the school students and a few other people) are sitting around in the lobby staring outside. The doors have turned into huge glass windows, and we can see a purplish hurricane about ten feet away from the doors. But we're not moving.  
  
My Computer Applications teacher (fairly short guy, dark hair, earnest expression, etc.) is standing there with a book in his hand about hurricanes. He tells us, "Now, you only have to worry about these when they get to around 800 miles an hour. Then the best you can do is pray."  
  
The hurricane comes a foot or two closer to the door, and we all scoot back- we're all still sitting, save the teacher.  
  
He continues ranting about hurricanes for a while, and then my mom picks me up, though she doesn't make me leave the school. Instead, we head into a downstairs hallway (which becomes a highway) and we're driving down there. Then out of nowhere a plane appears in front of us, flying VERY fast about an inch off of the ground. It's about the size of a large truck. My mom goes, "Oh my God!" and turns into one of my friends.  
  
I blink at her, then shrug and turn back to where we see the plane turn off at an intersection (another store) and land without a problem. No one else seems to think this is weird. My friend stops the car and we both hop out.   
  
Now, we've left the school/mall/highway/PLACE entirely and are in a field. My friend disappears after a while and I wander around. I become Tamahome again (WHAT IS WITH THAT?!) and I run into a house where Nuriko is living (but he's a girl, and has parents there).  
  
Stuff happens. I can't remember what exactly, but I turn into myself again and watch from a distance for a while. Oh yeah, Nuriko's 'parents' in the dream can turn themselves into bears. Nuriko also kinda disappears and Miaka takes his/her place and of course it's all Miaka/Tamahome from there. -_-   
  
There's this one point where they're both singing a love song (thus the musical part of the dream) about fire and heat and stuff like that. Then of course, Tamahome bends in to kiss her, and she turns back into Nuriko at this point (typically). But right before Tamahome kisses him, the rest of the Suzaku Seishi appear.  
  
"What're you doing, no da?" Chichiri asks, though he has this creepy NOT-Chichiri smirk on his face.  
  
And... oh, God, here's the kicker... Tasuki's in a wedding dress.  
  
Don't ask. Do NOT ask.  
  
He's got the dress on, the head thing on, and some nice white gloves. But no one seems to care.  
  
ANYWAY.  
  
The Seishi talk about stuff, and then we're back in the weird school place in the auditorium this time. I'm still me, by the way. The Suzaku Seishi all wander off- I think Nuriko and Tasuki wander over to the clothes store, and Hotohori's talking to my teacher about the hurricane that's STILL going on.  
  
Moving on, after a while in the auditorium of nothing going on, there's this thing that goes off saying the school's under attack. Typically, everyone runs outside.  
  
There are planes flying around outside and my German teacher is in one shouting at us, "Auf Wiedersehen!" (Goodbye). Then those go away and submarines appear.  
  
Yes, submarines appear. I could tell because I could see the seeing-pipe-things-that-people-look-out-of sticking out of the ground while the submarines start running around. And no, there's no water in sight. And yes, the hurricane is still kind of sitting there.  
  
One such submarine is coming my way, so of course I pull out my math homework and shove it in front of it so it can't see where anyone is. The thing actually turns into an eye and blinks and tries to get away. I wrap my homework around it, jump over it, and run over to the hurricane where Hotohori's still talking to the teacher.   
  
Chichiri also appears out of nowhere and he says something like, "We have to use the hurricane against the submarines!"  
  
We all agree. Of course, somehow we're going to be able to move the hurricane to make it do what we want to fight the strange submarines.  
  
So Chichiri goes up to the hurricane, and pulls out his staff...  
  
~*~  
  
...And then I woke up.  
  
Aren't my dreams FUN?! (Grins) I think so, anyway. Much fun! (Dances around) So what do you think? Am I sane? Come on, ONE of you must at LEAST dream subtitles! Anyone? (Peers around, then hangs her head) Man...  
  
Well, I hope I gave you something interesting to read. I find my dreams very fun to be in, much less read. ^_^ Though I've got absolutely NO CLUE where Tasuki in the wedding dress came from...  
  
Probably from watching OVAS one and two so many times and from my cousin's wedding back in the summer. My cousin's a redhead, so that might explain it. Funny thing is, Tasuki seemed to mind, but no one else did. And everyone else was dressed normally.  
  
Whoo. Do me a favor and don't tell Tasuki about that one, mmkay? I'd rather not deal with him and his tessen about that little thing...I think the others would find it funny, though.   
  
And don't tell Tamahome I keep changing into him. I don't even LIKE the guy. Go AWAY! (Hits Tamahome on the head with her OAR OF DOOM)  
  
Tamahome- (blinks) That didn't even hurt...  
  
ARGH! (Hits him again to make herself feel better, then puts the OAR away) Just go away.  
  
Tamahome- (wanders off)  
  
Hotohori- (blink) So what exactly IS a hurricane, anyway...?   
  
Chiriko- Since WHEN did I become a babysitter?  
  
Chichiri- I'M NOT A BLONDE NO DA! AND I DON'T SMIRK LIKE THAT NA NO DA!  
  
Tasuki- (appears) What's goin' on..?  
  
Oh no! (Runs off)  
  
Tasuki- ... (reads the dreams) ... (turns beet red)  
  
Others- (hide)  
  
Tasuki- ...SONGWIND!  
  
EEP! REVIEW, PLEASE! (Runs off for safety) 


	3. Chapter Three! Yet again, strange dreams

Fushigi Yugi Dreams Return!  
Notes- Hehe. Yep, I've had two more dreams. ^_^ Not QUITE as weird as the others, mind you, but they're still fairly fun. I hope you like them. Yet again, I remind you that these are my ACTUAL dreams, and nothing is changed in writing it down. Please enjoy.  
  
~*~  
  
This one was kind of short, but still funny, as I had it just the other night. The setting? Well, it was jumbled up like normal. Pick a high school, your bedroom, your hallway, your basement and your bathroom and I think you'll have it about right.  
  
Now that that's settled. I'm just standing there in the bathroom brushing my hair like a normal person when I see a bunch of people go by me suddenly. I turn around and see they're all going downstairs, though I have no idea who they all are yet. I follow, curious.  
  
I run into my mother first, who says we have a few guests over. I ask who they are and she sort of shrugs and points downstairs and leaves for a while. So I meander downstairs.  
  
First, I run into the Suzaku Seishi. I go, "OH MY GOD!" and they all look up and stare at me. I babble for a while, then I go, "I know who you all are! You're Tasuki, and you're Chiriko, and you're Chichiri, and..." They're all a little impressed that I know they're names, but otherwise don't care and ignore me. After a short while, they trudge back up the stairs.  
  
Then I run into the Seiryuu Seishi, who are still looking around my basement. Again, I freak out, but this time the Seishi pay attention to me. I start listing off names, and Nakago's standing there with a semi-freaked expression on his face the entire time. I list them like this:  
  
"I know who you all are! There's Soi, the 'Boshi twins, um, Nakago, and Tomo, and, uh... who'm I missing? Oh, right, Miboshi! And, er... Ashitare, and..." Obviously I've listed seven but I keep looking around for another person.  
  
A cat appears, turns into a tiger, and growls at me.  
  
"Oh, are you a Seiryuu Seishi too?" I ask.  
  
Everyone rolls their eyes and start on their way upstairs again.  
  
I turn to Tomo, who has his makeup on. "You know, you're lucky you're not staying at my friend's house," I say.  
  
His eye twitches, but he otherwise doesn't do anything.  
  
"Because she'd most likely tie you up and keep you here."  
  
An eyebrow rises, and he too walks out.  
  
I sigh, and walk up too.  
  
There's no one in sight when I get back upstairs, so I decide randomly to get ready for bed (this part feels particularly real). I start to go into my room when I realize ALL of the Seishi are in there playing my N64! I think they were playing Mario Party 3. That's the name that sticks in my mind. So they all ignore me again.   
  
I turn to my parents and go, "This is so cool! I finally get to meet these guys in person and they're staying here and, and..."  
  
For some reason my parents have pulled up chairs to my bedroom door and are watching the Seishi play Mario Party. After a while, I figure I won't be able to go to bed for a time, also pull up a chair, and watch them.  
  
~*~  
  
Now here's a dream I had a little while ago. Sadly, I think it only had Tasuki and Chichiri in it, so not so much FY as before.  
  
And this one is WEIRD BEYOND WEIRD. No, it wasn't a musical. And unfortunately, no subtitles. -_- However, I WAS stuck in a room with Chichiri for four days! ^_^  
  
Readers- Whaaaat?   
  
Yeah, really! Okay, here's the setting for that part of the dream. Picture your school mixed up with something from Star Trek or whatever space show you may watch- the sick bay would be most accurate. Then picture one little room with two doors to go in and out of- there's no actual doors, just doorways. Now, inside, there's a pile of canned goods, an old book, and a theatre stage. (Shrugs) Don't ask.  
  
Chichiri and I are wandering around my high school when we come across this room. I say something like, "I guess this is the theatre class," and Chichiri shrugs. We're about to leave when we notice there's a book in the back of it (we have entered the big room, but we haven't entered the room with two doors yet).   
  
Then Chichiri goes, "That's the Universe of the Four Gods!" and points at the book.  
  
Stupidly, I agree and we both run into the room.  
  
Chichiri picks up the book, and says, "Wait, no it's not." He drops the book, and we both turn to leave. Except we can't.  
  
There is a force field on the doors. You can go in easily enough, but you can't go out.  
  
We look at each other, heave big sighs, and sit down to read the book until someone can come help us. Now the dream gets confusing, because sometimes we're IN the book, and sometimes we're reading it.  
  
First, we're reading it, and then it turns into a movie-like thing. We watch as a little boy gets beat up by his mother for a while. See, the kid has to be happy, smile, stay in her sight and always obey her or he gets beat. Chichiri and I get pissed, we go into the book, and we help the kid escape. Then, we turn into these kind of light things- I'm red, and Chichiri's green. The boy is blue. We end up being two of his seven guardians and we have to find the others.  
  
Cut back to where we're just reading the book. We're both hungry, but Chichiri refuses to eat. I'm like, "There's a WEEK'S worth of stuff in here! And someone was nice enough to leave a can opener..."   
  
But Chichiri's like, "I'm fine no da. Eat it." And he goes back to reading.  
  
So I eat my fill, scream for help for kicks, then go back to reading with him.  
  
Back in the book world, we're with the boy and most of the other guardians except for two more. Every guardian had odd names, but I can only remember these two. Chichiri and I are forced to climb this volcano to get to Tasuki (who turns into Gollum at one point and is known as 'Rind') and make him go with us. Tasuki is drunk and refuses.  
  
And what's worse is that though he doesn't have his tessen, he controls the volcano.   
  
There are five levels to the volcano with different points on it. There's the lowest, twenty-five, where you can only get burned slightly if Tasuki attacks you. Then it jumps to a thousand (where I end up), where you can get seriously hurt. Then it goes to zero, a safe point, then it repeats itself again.  
  
Somehow, we manage to climb up without being killed, grab Tasuki, and throw him down to the others.   
  
Again, cut back to the force field room. A bunch of students (my all-guy Chemistry group -_-) show up with a teacher. The guys are asking why we're stuck in this room and I'm like, "There's a force field here, don't come in."  
  
However, do teenage guys listen to teenage girls? I didn't think so.  
  
Three of them end up stuck inside with us. Go figure. Chichiri and I scream at the others not to come in, and thankfully they and the teacher listen. The teacher starts looking for a way to get us out, because now for some odd reason we have a time limit to get out. Um, I think the time limit was around 508 minutes.   
  
So, naturally, we all sit down and continue reading the book. Chichiri and I get sucked in again, and this time we're looking for the last of the guardians, a half-dragon girl named Alci who's depressed. But fortunately it only takes a short while to get her to join us.  
  
Back in the force field room, the teacher discovers there's one second every hour in which we can jump through the force field, but only two people can go at a time and there's like five of us. Chichiri and I naturally go first. ^_^ I'm not exactly sure what would have happened if we'd stayed in there, but we all got out okay. Even the Chemistry guys. -_-  
  
Chichiri and I dust ourselves off, and continue wandering around the school.  
  
~*~  
  
Fun, eh? Getting continually sucked into a book and coming back out. I hope it didn't get too confusing there.  
  
And yes, Tasuki DID turn into Gollum and call himself 'Rind', though I have no clue what the relation between the three are. Oh well.   
  
So... what did you think? ^_^  
  
Random question- About the song Otome no Ranman (one of Nuriko's songs). When anyone hears it, does anyone else picture Nuriko in one of those knee-length dresses, high heels, large flower hat with decorative umbrella sauntering down the street? That's what I thought when I first heard it.   
  
Tasuki- What is WITH you?! What did I EVER do to turn into Gollum, whatever THAT is, in your dreams?!  
  
Chichiri- I'm not certain I feel comfortable about being stuck in a room with a fangirl for four days no da... (scratches head)  
  
Tomo- (blinks) What kind of friends do you HAVE?!  
  
Eheh. As for that part with Tomo, my friend knows who she is. 


	4. Chapter Four! Happiness!

The Dreams of Fushigi Yugi Return...  
Notes- Yes, they have returned once again. Though I have to say one of these dreams is a very nice dream. Heh. At least I like it. ^_^ Please enjoy.  
  
~*~  
  
This dream had two parts. The dream just about entirely involved Chichiri. Yes, I am officially obsessed with the blue-haired monk. Live with it. Anyway, in the first part I heard from my folks that we were going to have some 'famous guest' over for a while. I didn't know who until I had to answer the door.  
  
It was Chichiri's voice actor!  
  
Now, I don't remember his REAL voice actor right off the top of my head, but for some reason I thought of the guy as 'Seki' in the dream. Is that ANYWHERE NEAR his actual name? (Runs off to check) Oh cool, I was right on the bat! (Happiness) I only heard of his name once or twice somewhere, but...  
  
Moving on, the guy is pretty nice, but mostly ignores us. He goes into my room and starts reading all of my books, especially the old ones. Suzaku knows why... I certainly don't. Meanwhile, my parents and I went out to the bookstore and I bought a book, the third in a series. Of course, it was 'bout Chichiri. ^_^ Who else? It was a conversation between him and.... Well, actually, I think he was talking to Chiriko in that book in the dream. The thing is it took up the entire book! I can't remember what they were talking about, but it was really good. I read the whole book (in the dream) in about an hour after I bought it. Then I had to hide it from my folks. Dunno why.  
  
During this point, Seki-san disappears and CHICHIRI appears. At first he's a little confused like, 'Eh? Where am I?' but later he's cool. He says 'no da', but no subtitles. -_- Oh well. I'll go and remedy that by watching hours of subtitled anime nonstop...  
  
Heh. Yes, back to the dream. Now, again there is the issue of books, though Chichiri's not that interested in reading them. He asks me what I want to do since we're both bored and I ask him to take me with him into the Universe of the Four Gods. He's like, "What do you want to go in there for, no da?" And then I go, "Because it's cool!"  
  
Then he gestures to a pile of books and says, "Take your pick, no da."  
  
They're all the mangas, not the actual Universe of the Four Gods. Anyway, each one has various pictures of Miaka doing stuff, and the pictures change into an anime version of me! So I go, "Am I the priestess now or something?" Chichiri shrugs.  
  
~*~  
  
The second dream, as almost always is the case, was a weirdo. Let's see... it was a major crossover between a lot of things I haven't read/played/seen for a long time. Chichiri and Tasuki were the only FY chars in this one.   
  
What was the crossover? Add Fushigi Yuugi to Looney Toons, a bit of Gundam Wing, Legend of Zelda, Legend of Dragoon (both video games), and add in a touch of Land Before Time (where did THAT come from?!). There's the crossover.  
  
The setting? Our world, of course! Though I think we were in Hotohori's palace at one point, we were definitely in the 'normal' world for the dream.  
  
And what, exactly, happened?  
  
Well, Chichiri, Tasuki, and myself were on a bus for a lot of the dream. Except the bus could also change into a train and a boat at will. But for the most part, it was a bus. Well, the outside was a bus. The inside was more like one of those deluxe trailers. ^_^ Very comfy.  
  
Anyway. We're riding around and I'm talking with Chichiri about different kinds of magical potions. I can't remember all of the names, but they were very odd ones such as "water cares", which would heal you partially, and "golden something-or-other", which would heal you entirely. But the cool part was the Seishi didn't have his mask on at ALL during the dream. To which I had no objections.  
  
Moving on, at one point a huge robot thing appeared and was coming up behind us (thus the Gundam Wing). It doesn't attack us, but the guy inside WANTS it to. Guess who the guy inside is? Yosemite Sam.   
  
Yeah, how he got a huge robot, or even how he got into MY dreams, is beyond me. But he was there, chasing us with a huge robot-thing.  
  
I'm not sure what happens next, but Chichiri leaves and we hear screams outside of the bus regarding hippies. (Sweat-drop) Tasuki and I soon decide to tune it out and NOT ask. A while later, Chichiri comes back inside the bus, the robot (and the Looney Toon) are gone.  
  
A while later, we're at his hotel/inn that's either in the Universe of the Four Gods somewhere or in Kokiri Forest (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.) For those of you who haven't played that game, it's a very lush forest with lots of little lights called fairies floating around. It's pretty.  
  
So we decide to spend the night in there and get out of the bus for the first time all day. I notice there's this guy with a huge backpack- I mean HUGE, BULGING pack. I was so surprised that he didn't fall over from what must have been the sheer weight of the thing. But then I also notice there's this creepy dude watching the guy with the backpack. For some reason, the guy with the backpack registers as a mailman.   
  
After that night, we get back into the bus and it turns into a huge boat. For some reason Tasuki turns into one of the lil' dinosaurs from that... movie. Thing. Which I haven't seen since I was like FIVE. So I don't know WHY I dreamt it. Tasuki gets pissed and freaked out when he sees himself in a mirror and nearly Rekka Shin'en's himself. But fortunately, he turns back into himself before anything else happens.  
  
For a while, things are pretty blah. I mean, besides the fact that I'm riding in a bus with two cool Seishi and talking to them and stuff, nothing really interesting happens. A few random people pop up, but they don't stay for long. Chichiri usually goes out of the bus and chases them off. And he manages to do this while the bus is STILL MOVING.  
  
Then there's this one part where we all fall asleep. I kinda fell asleep on top of Tasuki. Very comfy. ^_^  
  
Then, of course, I wake up. -_-  
  
~*~  
  
Yeah, I've still got odd dreams. Those were short, and for that I apologize, but come on! I was nice enough to get up at four in the morning to write down that second one for you guys to enjoy! Assuming you still like reading my odd dreams. So, minna-san! Have I proved my insanity yet? Or was it sanity? What was I asking for in the first place...? Oh well.   
  
So what did you think?  
  
Tasuki- (cough, cough) Obsession with me an' Chiri (cough, cough)  
  
Me- -_- (hits him on the head)  
  
Chichiri- (hiding) 


	5. Chapter Five! One more time!

One More Time...  
Notes- AH! More weird dreams! I hope you like. ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
What's the setting? Well, first off imagine a boathouse near a very pretty lake/pond/body of water/ thing. Then imagine that the lake's not really a lake, it's impossibly deep. And it has some secret hidden caves and stuff in there. Think Atlantis.   
  
I'm kind of fuzzy about the dream, but yes, I had a crossover dream once again. It was Final Fantasy 10 and Fushigi Yugi this time.   
  
Get this. Chichiri was Sin, and had a daughter.   
  
If you haven't played Final Fantasy 10, here's a little explanation of Sin. Sin is a big ugly whale thing with the power to destroy a lot of stuff. Namely towns and people. He used to be a person, but now he's really not. And he wants to stop killing people. Thus he keeps on killing people.  
  
Yeah.  
  
Anyway, at one point Tamahome (AH! Go AWAY!) becomes Auron from FF10. Auron's the tall, quiet dude with the big red coat and the huge sword ordering everyone else around. Then he promptly begins to kick Chichiri's butt in a fight. (Kills Tamahome for hurting Chichiri). Heh. ^_^  
  
Moving on, at one point I'm underwater watching as Chichiri (looking like the big ugly whale called Sin) saves his daughter from something or other. It wasn't drowning. Of course not, that would be too logical in one of my dreams. I think he was saving her from being trapped underwater in a cave that has air even though it's kind of at the bottom of the ocean-lake.  
  
At another point, Chichiri (as himself), Tamahome, Auron, Chichiri's 'daughter', and myself are all sitting at the boathouse playing cards. I think we were playing Go Fish. Tamahome accused me of cheating 'cause he couldn't read the cards, though Chichiri seemed to be doing pretty well without knowing what the heck he was doing.  
  
~*~  
  
Alright, this dream was SUPER weird, so if you want weird, you got it. Let's see, the setting is a mix of the store Galyan's and the wilderness with huge waterfalls and rivers and stuff all over the place. It's very pretty. And it's kind of like Taitsukun's mountain too; there are a few bubbles floating around.  
  
Anyway, I'm wandering around with two friends who at some points in the dream randomly turn into Chichiri and Yui. I generally stay myself, though AGAIN I sometimes turn into Tamahome (WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!). We're on a field trip, and we're looking for Chichiri's little brother and sister (and the brother looks AMAZINGLY like Chiri). However, we're not having very much luck.  
  
There's a part in the dream when we're supposed to break into groups. Obviously, me and my friends make up one. Then we all go off to wander around in our little groups to learn stuff. I learn how to use Yusuke's Gun attack thingy (from Yu Yu Hakusho), while Chichiri learns to go SD and Yui just sort of sits there. For some reason she's always pissed at me. -_-  
  
Then the song Mizu Kagami starts playing in the background. No, no subtitles this time, but the song IS playing. Chichiri kind of goes, "What's THAT?" and I shrug cause in the dream I don't really know.  
  
We run into Tasuki, who's busy flaming this photographer guy who looks just a bit like Keisuke. Chichiri tries to make him stop, and Tasuki ends up falling over one of the waterfalls. The monk starts wailing cause he thinks he lost another friend, but Tasuki comes up later and shoves HIM down the waterfall. And so on, and so forth.  
  
~*~  
  
BONUS DREAM!  
  
This was a mixed up setting (wow, big surprise!). Picture a high school and a large house combined, though the lockers are four or five times bigger than before. I'm generally myself in this dream, and everyone else stays themselves for most of the dream.  
  
Okay, we're all in this play in which the main characters end up dying. I'm one of the main characters, and so is Miaka and Mitsukake (??). The sad thing is, the director's actually going to MAKE us die. And we're all agreed on doing it. -_-  
  
Anyway, there's this one part where we all (Suzaku AND Seiryuu Seishi) and the director are sitting in the living room. The director goes, "Nah, let's not finish it today. Let's do it Christmas Eve."  
  
Then I'm like, "But then we'll die on Christmas! That would SO suck!"  
  
Chiriko pops up and goes, "Can we open our presents first?"  
  
The director is generous and agrees, and we all thank him. Then I take everyone's drinks- chocolate milk- and take them into the kitchen.  
  
Later on, we're in the school part and there's a huge T-Rex wandering around. Don't ask. Anyway, we're all trying to figure out how to survive because it just ate Miboshi. I dive into a nearby locker (remember, they're a heck of a lot bigger in the dream) and take a water bottle with me just as the dinosaur walks by.  
  
Miaka and Tamahome get into lockers next to each other, and can for some reason see and talk to each other through them. Warning, this becomes Miaka/Tamahome. Anyway, they both start singing some random love song they made up at the moment. I actually wish I could remember it, it actually sounded good. Moving on, the rest of us are trying to yell at them to shut up because the dinosaur's walking past them.  
  
The dinosaur passes them without even looking at the lockers they're hiding in. -_- Go figure. So after a while, the dinosaur leaves and we all get out of the lockers and go on with our lives.  
  
At a later point (before the end of the play thing), I'm at school and Tasuki's there driving a convertible at top speed around the parking lot. I ask him to drive me home (I know, crazy idea, this is Tasuki after all). He refuses, I give him the finger, and wander over to one of my old buses, which is the only bus coming to the school.  
  
On the bus, this guy that looks remarkably like Amiboshi starts ranting about Lord of the Rings. And I have to sit next to him. So I sit there and smile and nod at the right points praying we'd get home soon.  
  
~*~  
  
That's all for now. Don't you feel special? This time you got to read three of my weird dreams for the price of two! Or something like that...  
  
I hope you enjoyed reading more of my bizarre adventures in my dream world. ^^ 


	6. Chapter Six! Sorry, only one dream this ...

Another Bizarre Dream!  
Notes- The dreams keep on coming to me! ....Yay! ^^ Though I apologize that this is only one dream, since I usually give you at least two. Well, since I gave you three last time, you'll be nice and not kill me for posting so quickly, right? Right? (Offers cookies as bribes)  
  
~*~  
  
Just warning you, there isn't too much Fushigi Yuugi in this dream. The entire thing was a little more like a crossover of Star Wars, Fushigi Yuugi, and Slayers. But since the FY characters did make some cameos and the dream was weird and fun anyway, I decided to share it with you. Aren't I nice? ^^  
  
The setting was a mix of a high school, a summer camp of some sort, and a big volcano. It was kind of spring-like. My folks and I were going to a wedding and along the way we had to go through this weird skiing kind of amusement ride- one that basically went straight up, straight down. Thing is, you were doing it while in your car (or whatever transportation you were using). We were all on bikes or pogo sticks. Don't ask.  
  
Well, we luckily went up and over the ride without any problem, though I nearly fell off my bike when we started back down on the other side. Then we continued on our way.  
  
I don't really remember the wedding well, but I can remember it was Miaka and Tamahome (WILL YOU GO AWAY?!). There was this weird song in the background and the only word in the entire thing was "Aishteru." And the Seiyruu Seishi were singing it. -_- The Boshi twins had good voices, and Tomo's was pretty nice, but... eh...  
  
And Tasuki was crying, which I thought was very kawaii.   
  
Anyway, after the wedding we were wandering around in the building when I started looking for a couple of my friend's birthday gifts. I was looking at manga, DVDs, that sort of thing. Anyway, I found these two manga that I liked and they're both like four or five hundred pages thick. But the story was kind of interesting.   
  
See, in the story the mangas were about these people who were really unicorns, but normally went around in human form (kinda like werewolves only prettier). Anyway, one gets trapped fighting something on a volcano and the others have to rescue her. And yeah, that's the entire story idea. Hey, I thought it was pretty good! And guess who it said the manga artist was? Yuu Watase! Hah! So if Watase-sama ever writes a story about unicorns on a volcano, you can say, "Oh, Songwind dreamed it! She's prophetic!"  
  
Um, moving on.  
  
So after I pick up the mangas and buy them, the lady at the desk says I have to take a few tests. I say okay after a minute. Then I get two tests... about Star Wars. (Everyone falls over) Hey, I got nothing against Star Wars, it was just... odd. So I took the two tests, and handed them in.  
  
My grandmother gave them back to me, and my test scores were 551/575 and 681/181, only I thought the latter was really, really bad. But... it was okay. It didn't really count for anything besides testing Star Wars knowledge.  
  
Oh, and here's the kicker- I saw Anakin taking the same test. And he was failing. ^^ I don't know about you all, but I found that highly amusing.  
  
Later on in the dream, my mom and I managed to get lost /her and her pogo stick -_-) so what was the first logical thing we did? We found the nearest house and broke in, of course. Or tried to; the first one had alarms all over the place, so when Mom took one step into the yard the alarm went off. Luckily it shut up when we left.  
  
The next house was easy to get into, so we went on in and started to make ourselves comfortable when we heard the door opening. We hid behind a chair (-_-) as two college guys waltzed in and turned on a computer to our far right. We watched as they pulled out, er, SPECIAL pictures of anime characters in bikinis and started to print. Then I get discovered.  
  
The guys are like, "...Dude, who are you?"  
  
So I'm stereotypical. Sue me. That IS what they said in my dream, though.  
  
I quickly say, "I'm a dream of yours."  
  
They stare for a moment, then grin and turn around to face the computer screen again. "Okay!"  
  
Did I mention one of the college guys were named Gourry? ...Yeah.  
  
So I sit and wait until they leave, then go over and play with their two dogs and their cat for a while. My mom cooks some food, and we sit down to eat...  
  
~*~  
  
And then I woke up.  
  
Oh yes, that dream was really loads of fun. I can't remember talking to any of the characters besides Gourry (and he's from another anime entirely as any fangirl would know) but it was still fun. My real-life mom had to come in and drag me out of bed to make me wake up and leave. Then I jumped on the computer and typed this, as much as I could remember. After she told me to eat something. Oh well.  
  
So what'd you think? I hope I managed to amuse you all again with my strange dreams. In any case, thanks for your time in reading this! (waves) 


	7. Chapter Seven! Yet ANOTHER set of weird ...

Guess What? More Dreams!  
  
Notes- Wow, you're all still reading this? (Is surprised and happy) Cool, I guess my dreams are liked by all! (Is very happy, offers cookies to all) Please enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
This dream is sort of blurry, so please bear with me. All right, if you all know what Final Fantasy 7 is, picture Cid's airship the Highwind parked out on the Chocobo farm (or at least in the middle of a huge field in the middle of nowhere). The whole cast was in it again (Seiryuu and Suzaku), though most of the characters were in the background talking to each other.  
  
Anyway, I'm there because I want to learn horseback riding and my cousin is there as well teaching me how. Chiriko and Chichiri are taking lessons too. Eventually we all do well enough so that my cousin disappears from the picture entirely and Chichiri challenges me to a race.  
  
Well, it gets cool here. We start racing the horses, and the horses start to fly. No, they don't spread wings or anything. They just leap into the air and don't come back down. But neither of us are concerned, we're busy racing. And the view is so pretty, and as a bonus I'm not even freaked the horses are flying, and thankfully neither are the horses. I think the horses were actually disappointed when we got off of them. ^^  
  
A while later, we're still racing but I hesitate while we fly over someone else's property. Chichiri notices I'm a bit concerned and comes back, asking what's wrong. I tell him we shouldn't be on someone else's property. He grins and tells me that technically we're not, we're just flying over it. Thus we continue racing.  
  
Finally we head back to the airship, where Cid from FF7 is busy cussing out Nakago for messing with the controls while he wasn't there. The ship is screwed up, so we have to wait a bit before we can leave on it. I go inside and the ship becomes huge- picture it about as big as a mall. Yeah. So I go in, find a hotel, and change before going to sleep.  
  
Side note- has anyone ever dreamed of dreaming? It's a very odd, layered sensation. You wake up for real and wonder if you're going to wake up again somewhere else.  
  
But back to the dream. Because Nakago screwed up the ship, the entire Seiryuu cast has to help fix the ship under Cid's 'gentle' supervision. Of course, the Suzaku Seishi (and myself) are all there making fun of them. At one point Nakago gets pissed and he and Tasuki get into a big fight, and Tasuki melts the controls so we're stuck. -_- Thanks, Tasuki.  
  
Then I have to go birthday shopping for some of my friends and I go a random anime store. The problem is, when I get there, I discover that the entire anime store has turned into this non-DVD, non-anime place! So I wander around wondering what the heck is going on while my grandparents argue with a clerk over what sort of money they're supposed to use in Canada. I have no clue why it was Canada, but... (Shrugs)  
  
Anyway, after that we all head back to the ship. Cid has decided to make it into an inn, and a few odd people come in and take residence there for the rest of the dream. I can' t remember who, exactly, but I have a feeling a lot of them were from the Dragonlance books.  
  
~*~  
  
This, I think, was my favorite dream of them all. Mostly because I had it just the other night and remember it the best. ^^ The setting was my bedroom, at midnight exactly.   
  
For some reason, I had this odd urge to get out of bed and turn on my computer. I start to play this little music/video clip of Tasuki that I recently downloaded. It has random scenes of the redhead bandit while Heart Ni Kiraboshi plays in the background.   
  
Then I hear someone behind me say, "What're ya watching?"  
  
I turn around and Tasuki's sitting on my bed giving me one of his fanged grins!  
  
Needless to say, I found this to be very cool.  
  
We talk for a couple minutes, mostly about what I'm doing, and I glance at the clock again; it's still midnight. Finally, Tasuki suggests, "Watch 'Chiri's, it's great." I know this already, but I do it anyway (listening to one of Chichiri's image songs, I think his first one). Surprisingly in my dream my parents don't come in. ^^  
  
So I watch Chichiri's clip, then I turn around, and next to Tasuki on the bed is- surprise!- Chichiri!  
  
We both stare, then randomly hug. Then we do this weird thing where he goes "DA!" and I go "DA!" back repeatedly, and really fast like we're both hyper. We do this for about five to ten minutes before settling down. Tasuki gives us a very nervous look, but decides not to comment on our strangeness.  
  
The three of us sit and talk there for a while, and I think at one point I wanted to get the others into my room by watching their clips, but before I can I wake up.   
  
~*~  
  
Oddly enough, when I woke up, my clock read 12:30 am. Cool, ne? Maybe it really happened? (Is hopeful)  
  
~*~  
  
My final dream is a little off because it was a crossover of Gundam Wing and Fushigi Yugi, while most of the time the FY people wandered around in the background. The setting was a huge fair/carnival/thing mixed with an amusement park cause it had some cool water rides. And it was also mixed with a random backyard.  
  
I remember a bunch of little kids running around asking to play with my dog. Repeatedly. Very annoying little kids... I wanted to make them go away somehow, but I didn't know how. So of course, I vent off my annoyance by stealing a piece of cake that otherwise would have cost 23 cents from Tamahome. ^^ And here he's supposed to be obsessed with money, ne? He didn't even go after me for that! Loser.  
  
Anyway, later on I get this really awesome close up of Duo from Gundam Wing, he's wearing these cool sunglasses, almost Matrix but not quite. He's the announcer guy for the fair- you know, the one who goes on about what's fun and stuff? Well, yeah, he's that in the dream.  
  
But you know what was hilarious? He had the stereotyped surfer dude accent.  
  
Yep. ^^  
  
These are the lines I remember exactly...  
  
"Man, everyone's starting to sound like Chichiri no d- whoooaaa, man. I nearly did it too."  
  
Also, imagine if you will that my dream scenes were split in two; in one part it was like an anime, while on the other part it was like I was reading it. So when Duo started to say "no da", those two words were crossed out on the written part with a red pen.   
  
Then I moved on to the water rides, which Tasuki was hosting. He was busy up a tree most of the time, so I didn't really get a chance to talk to him. He was also too busy cussing out someone, I don't know who. He was probably pissed Tamahome got to sell cakes and stuff. Or Nuriko- he was running a beauty salon next door, though Hotohori was his only customer.   
  
The rides in themselves were pretty fun, though I don't recall them that well. ^^  
  
~*~  
  
Then, unfortunately, I woke up. -_- Why is it you always wake up during the cool dreams?!   
  
Sorry about the short dreams again, but I made up for it with three dreams this time, short as they are! And I thought they were cool, anyway. Especially the second one. The whole "DA!" thing was funny, even in the dream. ^^  
  
I hope you enjoyed these. 


	8. Chapter Eight!

Coolest FY Dream EVER!  
  
Notes- Or at least I think so. ^^; Then again, I did just have it! Please enjoy.  
  
~*~  
  
The setting was my house, to begin with. It was another Final Fantasy Seven and Fushigi Yuugi crossover dream. Well, there were no FF7 characters, but we did have an airship! Only the airship... well, think alien spaceship/Star Wars for the bottom of it. See, it had huge cylinder things at its bottom where people could either sit or get up into the ship from. But I'll get to that in a minute.  
  
Anyway, this huge airship lands in my front yard and my parents go out to see who it is. I follow, of course. There, I see Nuriko climbing out!  
  
Our favorite violet-haired Bishonen started going on about searching for possible people to come with them on their adventures. At first, I was really excited and wanted to go, and it was pretty obvious because- yay!- Nuriko chose me (hey, it IS my dream!). Then I started to have second thoughts and asked, "Hey, wait, this won't make me a Mary Sue, will it?" Nuriko assures me that that's not the case, and we head into the cylinders before I have a chance to think anymore.   
  
But while Nuriko heads up through the cylinder and into the ship, I'm stuck there!  
  
No, not physically stuck, I just don't know how to work the darn thing. It acted like a stubborn, broken elevator. -_-  
  
So we take off, and my mom's amazingly HAPPY that I got chosen to go with the Suzaku Seishi. She's running around very hyper-ly (and somehow reminds me of Chi-chi from DBZ) and you can only see the dust clouds she makes.  
  
Meanwhile, I'm getting bored sitting there so I start pounding on the cylinder yelling for Nuriko to let me up. Then, a random bird's feather that looks more like a leaf gets caught on the edge of the cylinder thing I'm inside.  
  
Then it starts ranting, and I realize it's one of Tomo's feathers talking to me!  
  
Weird, eh?  
  
Basically, he starts going on about, "We must kill the Suzaku Seishi. Help me! Then we can take over the world together and rid the universe of Suzaku!"  
  
Naturally, I freak out and start banging on the cylinder more.  
  
Tomo's feather gets pissed at me for this. "Hey, are you listening to me? I'm talking about world conquest here!"  
  
Finally, Nuriko realizes I'm banging my hand to pieces and maneuvers me into the actual ship. Finally!  
  
Back at my house, my mom's still really hyper when she too gets one of Tomo's feathers stuck on the side of the house. It basically says, "Make your daughter help me kill the Suzaku Seishi and conquer the world for Nakago!" Also naturally, my mom freaks out, but only because she thinks it's just a feather talking to her. She knows nothing about Tomo. So she screams and shoves the feather down a shredder. ^_^  
  
Now that I'm in the ship, I start talking to the Seishi about Tomo's feather. Tasuki gets pissed and goes down a cylinder to fry the thing, even though he forgot his tessen. Meanwhile, I finish talking to Nuriko and walk over to Chichiri.   
  
I say, "I haven't talked to you yet, have I?"  
  
"No, you just got in here," he replies.  
  
"Say, what's with the keeping me out of the ship thing?"  
  
He laughs. "It's a sort of tradition. At first, none of us could get in either no da. So the first time anyone gets on here, their first ride is in the cylinders!"  
  
"Ooh."  
  
What's really cool, by the way, is he doesn't have his mask on but NO SCAR! Hehe. ^^; Naturally I was very happy meeting a young Chichiri who seemed to know everything he did in the series anyway. And he still said 'no da'.   
  
No subtitles, though. -_- I need a good, subtitled dream.  
  
ANYWAY..  
  
Tasuki comes back announcing the destruction of the feather, and we all head off to my school to have lunch in the cafeteria with my anime friends. Let's just say... the experience was SPECIAL. Seeing as my friends were chasing the Seishi around almost constantly and not eating and all.  
  
~*~  
  
That was one of the most awesome dreams in the history of EVER I've had. Regarding the Seishi, anyway. ^^ I love my dreams, don't you?  
  
I think I'm noticing a pattern here, though. It's the beginning of my summer vacation, so naturally I sleep in three more hours. So, I end up dreaming more in my half-awake state at eight to nine a.m. in the morning! Makes sense, eh? So maybe more cool dreams are to come soon?  
  
Ugh, I'm having some weird not-anime dreams too, though. I'm thinking of posting those on fictionpress. Cause they are just FREAKY. Get this one-  
  
I'm captured by a random stranger in my house who ties me up and starts pouring acid on my legs. I start screaming. Then my Chemistry teacher pops up out of nowhere. I ask him to help and he just says, "What is the molarity of the acid on your legs?" -_- Then I escape by way of an elderly mailman. Amazing, how you can run faster than a mail-man's truck when you're tied up AND have really strong acid on you.  
  
Yes, I have issues. ^_^; Wouldn't have it any other way. Would you?  
  
Hope you enjoyed my dream! 


	9. Chapter Nine! WARNING Bonus dream is not...

I Cannot Believe It...  
  
Notes- YES! More dreams! Whee!  
  
~*~  
  
This one was yet another short one. AKA, I don't remember a lot of it. But the part that I remember the best is rather entertaining, at least in my point of view. ^^  
  
The setting is an inn of some sort, though at some points we're in Hotohori's palace too. I guess the settings collided yet again. Ah, well. Anyway, the part I remember is that Nuriko turns into a girl just in time for the Star Festival thing-a-ma-jig. Of course, he (she, now) is very happy about this and goes to the festival all dressed up.   
  
Well, he (she) ends up in an inn and is having a drink with a couple of the other Seishi (for some reason, Amiboshi is there too, and so is Suboshi). The group decides to have a singing contest right then and there. Thus, Nuriko, the Boshi twins, and (I think) Tamahome start singing Soi's song, Pride of Ice.   
  
I feel so special, too! I remember the part, too. "Baby, baby, sono mama horobe ba ii, mujaki to iu tsumi o seotte..." You get the idea.   
  
Amiboshi and Suboshi end up getting blown up (I think Tasuki showed up and didn't like their singing, much less their being there in the first place). Tamahome gets bored and wanders off (GOOD! Why is he there anyway?!). So naturally Nuriko wins their contest.   
  
He (she) celebrates by singing that part of the song so many times that I've had it stuck in my head for about a day, maybe two now. Depends on when you're reading this. ^^;   
  
~*~  
  
That's the weird thing about my dreams; you're not supposed to actually HEAR things, but I do. Heck, I've had whole MUSICALS in my head, for crying out loud! And I remember the tunes almost flawlessly to this day, even if I had them like years ago, thank you very much. (hmphs)  
  
But I digress. Moving on to my next dream...  
  
~*~  
  
This one only has a bit of Fushigi Yugi in it, but it was highly entertaining so I'll share it anyway.  
  
The setting was a house that had a flat roof; picture a school or something like that. The 'house' had that kind of external layout, though the bricks were only this off-white, creamy kind of color.   
  
Cut to where I'm moving in with a friend of mine, her parents, my parents, the FY Suzaku Seishi, and a character named Darc from "Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits".   
  
We all start to move in, but as we do I notice there's a tree sitting on top of one corner of the house. I point it out and go, "That looks like a conehead or something." Everyone else starts saying, "Ooh yeah, that looks like someone's head!"  
  
Naturally, the tree and that entire corner of the house turns INTO a person. -_-  
  
So we start going in. I move to knock on the door, but Hotohori grabs me and shoves me back. Then he kind of stands there in his bucket hat and this huge cape that looks about as heavy as a full-grown German Shepherd on your back (come to think of it, it kinda looked like one). He spreads his hands, then looks like he's praying. Then the door opens and we all go in.  
  
Later on, I'm outside with my friend and Darc. Darc randomly grabs this huge piece of glass with one hand. Then he sticks his other hand into really hot water, then rubs said hand on glass. Then he starts racing around the yard top speed, and as he does so the entire piece of glass turns into a really cool vase. @_@ I wanna know how he did that!  
  
Then, my friend goes, "That looks my mother's vase inside..."  
  
Darc then very gently puts the vase down and runs away.  
  
We both shrug and go back inside. I check my cell phone, and discover that I can access the "Ask the Suzaku Seishi" website on it. I start asking a question of some sort when I think, "This is a dream", and then I wake up.  
  
No, I don't REALLY wake up, I wake up and find myself in another dream, only this time I think it's real. Then I go outside of the house we're in and look at the tree outside, which isn't on top of the house anymore but next to it. I shake my head and go back in.  
  
I tell everyone about the dream I had, and what happened. Chichiri suggests that it may be prophetic. Tasuki burps, as he's drinking. -_- Mitsukake suggests that maybe I had a digestive issue or two when I went to bed. Chiriko starts ranting about studying the subject of dreams. Again, -_-.  
  
We go outside to fool around a bit, then I realize the tree is once again on top of the house.   
  
~*~  
  
Weird, ne? ^^;  
  
~*~  
  
WARNING. NON-FY DREAM AHEAD. WARNING. IF YOU HAVE NO INTEREST IN MY BIZARRE DREAMS NOT INVOLVING ANIME AT ALL, DO NOT READ. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION.  
  
~*~  
  
Ahem.  
  
I realize I made this for FY dreams but right now I don't give a rat's butt. This is a cool dream and you WILL like it, darn it!  
  
Okay. It's set in the modern world, at a high school. There are people in the world who have natural psychic abilities. Once a year, five of them are chosen to 'save the world' from something or other. The five are picked by having otherworldly/monstrous beings appearing to them.  
  
Well, since it's MY dream, I naturally get picked as the main one. ^_^ The monster guy who appeared to me was very cool. Picture a centaur, with horns on his head. Now picture him having a face that's painted red, and a chest that has red stripes on it. He kind of reminded me of a tiger that way. Anyway, when he appeared, I was suddenly paralyzed and couldn't move. He announced I was the leader of the chosen and disappeared.  
  
So we go off and save the world. I'm a bit fuzzy on how that happened, exactly, seeing as my dreams seem to skip a lot of the more important scenes. -_-  
  
Anyway, the next part takes place about a year later. For some reason, all the psychics my age, including me, go back to my third grade teacher. In the dream she's known as Camellia. We all sit down, and discover that she had been secretly teaching us how to use our abilities back in elementary school. Needless to say, I found this very cool indeed.  
  
After class, I muse to an older psychic that maybe the main monster guy will appear to me again. She gets alarmed and says, "Don't say that! The only reason he'd show up to you would be to kill you! One can't be leader twice!" With that lovely bit of information, she turns into a cat and runs off.  
  
I'm about to turn around and leave when I get paralyzed again. A ghost looking a lot like a TV show host walks through the wall and stares at me for a moment. Then he says quietly, "You must never lose your wisdom, even if it breaks."  
  
Now, that may not make much sense, but even now I'm going, "Wow, that's so profound!"  
  
Yeah, I'm pretty sad ain't I? ^_^  
  
Moving back to the dream, the ghost disappears after saying that quote. Then the same centaur guy appears, and I'm once again the chosen leader.  
  
Well, we're off to save the world, but my fellow chosens and I get kidnapped by these people who want to know who and what we are (aka if psychics are real, if we're evil or not, blah blah blah). Naturally, we get pissed off and refuse to tell them anything. They threaten to keep us there (we're sitting behind this weird desk) until we talk.  
  
So, five minutes later, we're off to save the world for real.  
  
Again, not sure how we did it or what we were up against. Again, the scene opens up a year later.  
  
I'm wandering around, watching people training their abilities. I decide that I don't feel like being the leader anymore. Then, of course, I start to get paralyzed again...  
  
~*~  
  
Then my mother comes in to wake me up, and about five seconds after she opens the door my alarm goes off. -_- Talk about a sucky time to wake up!  
  
Please don't kill me for the non-anime dream, I thought it was cool and bizarre enough to be entertaining. I apologize for the short dreams again- it seems I'm getting used to summer. Thus, I remember less of my dreams. Which sucks on my end completely.   
  
Hope you enjoyed nonetheless! 


	10. Chapter Ten

Okay Then  
  
Notes- Yet another chapter of bizarre dreams. Hope you enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
This dream took place in the countryside, in a house my grandparents just moved into. There are a number of other houses around, but most of them have people who are somewhat related to us in them. I'm there with a few friends generally wandering and hanging out. Funny thing is most of the people in the dream aren't really friends in real life, only one of them was...  
  
Moving on. It's my b-day in there so I go into my grandma's and get a GameCube and about twenty games for said system. (sniffs) If only that part were true! But it's not... I also get a bunch of batteries and a punch of pens. You know, the kind that you press the end and the pointy part comes out? Yeah.  
  
Anyway, my friends and I wander over to what looks like a shack. We peek around for a while, then one of the friends knocks on the door.  
  
Three guesses who answers.  
  
It's Miaka in her twenties, with no Tamahome or Taka or whoever in sight. She looks really messed up and is a little insane but offers to let us all in. Naturally, knowing she was insane, we accepted. -_-  
  
We go in and see the shack is all one big room with only a few bits of furniture. On one wall there's a chalkboard with the names of all the Seishi there. I notice she has these random little scribblings underneath each name (think football kinda stuff) and ask her what it's about.  
  
She replies they're dance moves she was going to teach the Suzaku Seishi. (Face-faults)  
  
Everyone talks for a little while, then this complete and utter IDIOT decides we can use magic to turn ourselves into Seishi and do the dance stuff with her. Miaka gets super happy and hyper and calls in a witch to change us all.  
  
None of us end up looking like the Seishi at all.  
  
Miaka declares it's a musical and she has everyone on the block suddenly joining in. People are even joining to become a mouse in the corner or something. -_- I meanwhile keep asking people who I'm supposed to be because I forgot, but no one knows. Some aren't even sure which Seishi THEY are. I only remember one guy as Mitsukake and a girl supposed to be Chichiri; only, she's wearing this ugly blue dress and has her hair dyed blue like a friend I could mention. Said blue-haired friend was Tasuki.  
  
So we all do the dance/song thing. I don't remember the songs exactly, but it was all very strange. People were randomly popping windows open and closed, someone was trying to get on the ceiling, and the rest of us were just singing whatever we felt like. Needless to say, Miaka was ecstatic.  
  
After the whole song and dance thing, the witch from before comes up to me and changes me into a chicken. Then I wander around for a while and get turned into a sparrow. Only I don't know how to fly. And these wild owls live on top of my grandmother's house. So I quickly return to human form.  
  
Oh, THEN it gets weird.  
  
...You thought it was weird before? Man you must be bored... ^_^;  
  
Well, I go into my grandparent's house with my friends and find that there are all these different dimensions trying to come in through there that want to kill us all. I'm not sure why. I think they were bored. Whatever the case, my blue-haired friend and I end up fighting what looks like a Chinese kind of dragon. Think Seiryuu, only with red scales instead of blue.  
  
We proceed to fight it with the pens. You see, if you clicked on the end, this blue light appeared and hit the dragon guy. Also if you held your breath for a minute then blew hard at it, it would recoil in pain. I suppose in the dream we all needed tic-tacs.   
  
Finally, we kill him and I don't feel like going home yet so I'm given the ability to turn back time. All I gotta do is race around my grandmother's house full speed once and time will go back six hours. And at the same time I have to hold my breath while racing around.  
  
I do this a lot, then this little dwarf guy shows up and turns me into a tree, complaining about how I think being a tree's not hard at all when I never talked to the guy before in my life. Thing is, the tree's not really a tree; there's this one part on it where you can get at the sap and everything from all around.  
  
Finally I get pissed at this treatment of being transformed into stuff I didn't want to be and beat him up. Then I agreed to stop going back in time and repeating the days. ^^;  
  
The next day I leave to go home, but all my cool b-day presents are gone! ;_; Miaka opens her door and tells us all to remember our dance routines so we could hold a concert when we come back. We all do our best to politely ignore her.  
  
~*~  
  
Yeah, that dream was a whole story and a half, I swear. It was cool, though; beating up a dragon with a blue ink pen. What was with the blue in the dream, anyway...?  
  
Oh well.   
  
So anyone ever tried interpreting dreams? I'm kind of afraid to. My dictionary generally tells me things like, "Something bad will happen, but be happy!" Or maybe just, "You should go to a doctor immediately." O.o I kinda stopped after that one (dream about swords on the fifth floor of an after school program but nobody caring).  
  
This dream didn't have too much actual FY in it besides insane Miaka, but was it weird enough for you anyway? Hope so! ^_^ I really hope you guys are still enjoying these dreams of mine! 


	11. Chapter Eleven!

The "Special" Dreams Return  
  
Notes- It's been a while, ne? Did everyone miss me? (Smiles) Well, let's get started, shall we?  
  
~*~  
  
Dream one for this document's setting was in a mix; a highway and a school, for the most part. It was a crossover, involving Gundam Wing characters as well as FY characters.   
  
Well, okay. The only actual FY characters that showed up were Miaka, Yui, Suboshi and Nakago.  
  
Here's how it was set up; three GW characters were Suzaku seishi, and three Seiyruu Seishi. The three Suzaku Seishi were Treize, Duo, and Trowa. The Seiryuu were Zechs, Wufei and Heero. Then of course Suboshi and Nakago were on the Seiryuu side as well. (No Tamahome to turn into this time! ^^;)  
  
Moving on, like in the anime the two Mikos were battling each other.... Or rather, Yui was battling while Miaka was kind of "Huh?" like in the anime. But the odd thing was, every time Miaka was in real danger, like life threatening danger, Yui would appear out of nowhere and save her!  
  
One particularly vivid scene comes to mind. Miaka is trying to cross a street, but she doesn't look to see if cars are coming. So she steps into the street, and a car's coming at her. She freezes and screams. Her Seishi kind of stand there watching her. So were the Seiryuu. Then, out of nowhere, Yui comes jumping out of a car window to fly into Miaka, and they both topple back onto the sidewalk as the car passes by without so much as a "Are you okay?" from the driver. People these days. -_-;  
  
Then Yui checks up on Miaka, stands up and says, "Well, uh, we're still enemies and I shall kill you some day!" Then she disappears. Miaka blinks.  
  
Zechs (for those who aren't GW fans, he's a Bishie with long blonde hair and usually in a red uniform and wears this big helmet/mask thing) snickers and says, "Kinky," which he always said whenever Yui saves Miaka in the dream.  
  
Treize (a brunette with eh, special eyebrows and wearing a blue uniform, he's a lieutenant) snorts at him and calls him an idiot, then tells him to shut up.  
  
Zechs snickers again and flies off. How a normal human guy knows how to fly is beyond me. He probably has the same powers that Yui uses to always appear and save Miaka. O.o   
  
~*~  
  
Okay, dream two. This one was an FY/real life mix. What a shock. -_- Here goes.  
  
In the dream, I'm with the Suzaku Seishi like in just about every other dream. We're somewhere in Ohio, though I've never been there in my life. Go figure. Anyway, we're visiting my grandmother, who lives there in the dream. Enough said about that.  
  
But about the house and property she lives on... that's a doozie.  
  
See, grandma has this sort of living... thing living under and in her property, something that has a lot of tentacles. Think giant, evil, underground green squid with a nasty temper, and you'll get the picture.   
  
OR you could just picture an evil tomato plant gone wrong. Whatever you prefer.  
  
So we spend the time dodging the tentacles and Tasuki insulting my grandmother. I was just thanking Suzaku that he didn't have his fan with him, or we'd have been in real trouble.  
  
After a while, I'm outside wandering about until we see the Seiryuu Seishi pull into the driveway with a hover car. Nakago and Soi are there, anyway. It's like a convertible car. We all panic, look around, and try to figure out what to do.  
  
Naturally, we all dive into eight nearby (and thankfully empty) garbage cans.  
  
Nakago kind of snorts, and opens my can up first. I start saying, "I am a meat popsicle!" He grabs my arm and hauls me out of the can, then sets me on the ground. I think I ask him not to kill me. Now he laughs and replies.  
  
"If you want to hide from us so much, then you should find a better place. You get a headstart."   
  
I blink. "Um, thank you?" Then I randomly decide to follow his advice and run for it.  
  
He jumps into his car and rides along, chasing after me, Soi laughing maniacally.  
  
Tasuki rants in the background about his tessen. Chichiri tells him to shut up. Miaka suggests they all come and save me while I run for my life. Everyone pauses for a moment, says, "Naaaah," and go back to whatever it was they were doing.  
  
Thanks a LOT, guys.  
  
So I end up in Kentucky (another US state I've never been to) and there's another big evil tentacly-thingy. Fun.  
  
But before I could do anything about THAT, I wake up.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
